the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Gargoyles
Humanity has always valued the holy places where God is worshiped. Chief among them are the soaring cathedrals and mosques, the spinnerets and towers from which blasts of prayer sound out and the legions of mankind prostrate themselves in supplication. But what of the places themselves? The Darkness challenges all that stands for God, including these holy places. Who will protect them? Into this role steps the Order of Gargoyles, monstrous Adepts of immense strength and proportion who use their stone-hard skin and rock-hard determination to drive off even the most determined of attackers. Aspect of God: Holy Places AKA: The Rock. Gargoyle Degrees Facts: -The Gargoyles possess powers of strength, superhuman toughness and limited powers of flight. They are a race of guardian monsters, tasked with defending the major places of worship from corruption and attack. -Gargoyles don't always look like the stone monsters they often do, they have two primary forms: their ordinary human form, and their terrifying Stone Form. -Gargoyles possess flight, but this is a chunky form of flight that is often limited to low altitudes. -Gargoyles become very attached to their homes, their Sanctuaries, and they don't take well to being removed from them. -You do not want to get punched by a Gargoyle, their rock-like appearance isn't just for show, these guys are tough! Their Stone Form is just that, a body supernaturally composed of living stone, able to smash through walls and survive impacts with oncoming vehicles. -Gargoyles aren't one of the larger Orders, they are generally only found around buildings that are large and important places of worship. Cathedrals are their favorite spot. -Gargoyles usually work in small units, sometimes called flocks, led by the strongest of them. They concentrate almost solely on protecting a particular place of worship. -The Order of Gargoyles has a blanket policy regarding all other Adept Orders: all are welcome, so long as they don't endanger the Gargoyle's sanctuary. Anyone who disrupts services without excuse or endangers the place or worship will be forcibly removed. -Some Gargoyles do not join up with a flock, but instead will protect a smaller but still important church, usually a rural or country church that is important to the locals. The Gargoyle will tend to their tiny hamlet alone. -Gargoyles posses hawk-like eyesight, even in the depths of night. -Gargoyles can enter a state of deep sleep known as torpor in which they can sleep away decades or centuries at a time while in their Stone Form. -While away from their home, Gargoyles often can sense when their beloved Sanctuary is being assaulted. Form of Stone: In their Stone Form, Gargoyles quickly transform from their ordinary, human form into that of a towering, stone giant with bat wings and grotesque features. While in this form they possess increased strength, and their stone-flesh is super resistant to damage. Despite their increased weight, Gargoyles possess the power to glide on air currents and limited flight capacity. Bestial Gargoyles: Not all Gargoyles are Adepts, there are some who are Supernaturals that occur naturally, called Bestial Gargoyles by the Order. They tend to be quadrupeds with canine or reptilian features. They serve the Order of Gargoyles as companions and pets. And as fellow guardians. References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1418377/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0108783/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-d3RYW0YoEk -Gargoyles Image Search -Cathedrals on Wikipedia -http://famouscathedrals.homestead.com/ -http://www.lifeofanarchitect.com/ten-cathedrals-to-see-before-you-die/